


Ain't Lettin' It Go

by GiroGirl723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Inferred Context, M/M, Post-Series, Screenplay/Script Format, Wendigo, ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroGirl723/pseuds/GiroGirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hope for how Supernatural would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Lettin' It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larold/gifts).



> There's not really much context for this... you can interpret it pretty much however you want. I don't really have anything in mind for what preceded the script section- some big confrontation, obviously, but with who and concerning what is up to you.  
> Also, as soon as Dean's monologue starts and you read the words "'CARRY ON WAYWARD SON' begins to blare", I suggest actually playing the song. It makes the experience that much better.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

_A small but fairly nice hotel room is shown. It is night, and things are quiet and peaceful. A COUPLE is shown curled up in bed, nestled against each other, both sound asleep. Suddenly, a cell phone rings, and ONE PERSON stirs, groggily answering. A wedding ring glints on his left hand._

DEAN (sleepily): Hello?

SAM: Hey, Dean.

_DEAN swings himself out of bed and begins padding around the hotel room quietly, careful not to wake the figure still in bed._

DEAN: Sam… what the hell? Do you have any idea what time it is?

_Cut to SAM, who is driving on an interstate._

SAM: Yeah, early, I know. Look, we’ve got a problem.

DEAN: An “I just ran out of encyclopedias to read” problem or an “I somehow got another growth spurt at thirty-four and am now officially the Empire State Building” problem?

SAM: A hunting problem.

_Cut to DEAN, who freezes._

DEAN: It never ends, does it?

_SAM chuckles._

SAM: You knew it wouldn’t. Hate to interrupt the honeymoon, but I’m probably gonna be at your door in about an hour, so you might want to start getting dressed.

DEAN: What do you think it is this time?

SAM: Let’s just say you got your wish.

_A nostalgic smile comes over DEAN’s face._

DEAN: Back to hunting wendigos?

SAM: Back to hunting wendigos.

_DEAN nods._

DEAN: Okay. We’ll be ready.

_DEAN flips the phone shut and takes a deep breath before heading back over to the bed and gently shaking the PERSON still under the covers._

DEAN: Cas, baby? I know it’s early, but you gotta wake up.

_The covers shift, revealing a groggy CASTIEL. He rubs his eyes and smiles._

CASTIEL: Dean… Good morning.

DEAN: Morning, Cas. Hate to do this, but we gotta hit the road. Looks like we’ve got a wendigo on our hands.

_CASTIEL is instantly awake._

CASTIEL: Of course. Where…?

DEAN: We don’t need to zap anywhere- Sam’s meeting us here. But I think he’d like us to be dressed.

_DEAN gives CASTIEL a teasing grin and offers his hand._

DEAN: C’mon, let’s get ready so we can gank this son of a bitch.

_CASTIEL smiles and takes DEAN’s hand._

_Team Free Will is at a gas station, filling the Impala up. They look a little battered, but otherwise fine. They have clearly wrapped up the wendigo case. DEAN pulls the gas pump out of the car as SAM comes out of the station with three beers and passes two to CASTIEL and DEAN._

SAM: I gotta say, I’m surprised, Dean. You’ve been out less than a year and you’re already losing your touch.

DEAN: Bitch.

SAM: Jerk.

_CASTIEL simply smiles. After a short pause, SAM speaks._

SAM: So… what now for you two?

CASTIEL: What do you mean?

SAM: Well, I mean, now that you and Dean are hitched and everything… what’re you guys planning? You doing the whole white picket fence, out for good? Occasional case every once in a while, what? I mean, things have died down now, you guys actually have a choice.

DEAN: So do you, Sammy. You could always start school back up. Go back to Stanford, get your degree. Take up a normal life.

_DEAN pauses._

DEAN: But you aren’t going to, are you?

SAM: No… I’m not.

_DEAN glances at CASTIEL briefly, who smiles and squeezes his hand._

CASTIEL: And neither are we.

SAM eyes them skeptically.

DEAN: C’mon, Sammy. You and I've been hunting our whole lives. It’s what we know. Frankly… I can’t really see myself doing anything else.

_Without even realizing it, SAM finds himself nodding along._

SAM: Yeah… I see what you mean.

CASTIEL: So what would our next course of action be then?

_DEAN laughs, and CASTIEL looks at him skeptically._

DEAN: Sorry, babe, I just keep forgetting you weren’t hunting with us when things were the simple ‘gank-em-and-move-on’.

SAM: Well, I did do a little research… there’s been several cases in Lincoln that look a hell of a lot like a poltergeist.

_DEAN grins._

DEAN: Sounds great. You in, Cas?

CASTIEL: Of course.

_The trio all smile and begin to pile into the Impala. Dean cranks up the radio, and “CARRY ON WAYWARD SON” begins to blare as they pull out of the gas station and on to a back road._

DEAN _(voiceover)_ : An angel, a demon, and a hunter go on a road trip. I know, sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. But it’s my reality.

_Begin to show rapid flashbacks from the series._

DEAN _(cont. voiceover)_ : Most people would call it insane, fantasy even. Lock themselves up in a rubber room for experiencing the things I do daily. Because saving people, hunting things- that’s the family business.

_Flash images of various monsters being killed._

DEAN _(cont. voiceover)_ : I’ve hunted wendigos and witches, Amazons and arachnes, wraiths and women in white. I’ve killed vampires and vetalas, sirens and shifters, banshees and black dogs. I’ve taken down leviathans, angels, and demons alike. I’ve been through Heaven and Hell and Purgatory and stopped the damn frickin’ Apocalypse- more than once. Let me tell you, it hasn’t been easy.

_Cut back to present. DEAN looks ahead, driving and nodding his head to the music, then turns to glance at SAM._

DEAN _(cont. voiceover)_ : But I didn’t have to do it alone.

_CASTIEL is leaning towards the front seat, and SAM is turned around, chatting with him animatedly. DEAN laughs and under the music we can vaguely hear him telling Sam to ‘stay away from his husband’._

DEAN: _(cont. voiceover)_ : I’ve got Sam, and I’ve got Cas. We pulled ourselves together- one ex blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there- and called it a family. And then it really started to feel like one.

_Cut to TEAM FREE WILL as a whole, laughing and enjoying themselves as they sing along with the radio._

DEAN: _(cont. voiceover)_ : It’s a tough life, sure- being a hunter. A screwed-up one. It’s painful. It’s dangerous. But it’s the life I got. Sometimes I even think it’s a good one.

_Cut to the Impala as it speeds down the road._

DEAN _(cont. voiceover)_ : And I sure as hell ain’t lettin’ it go.

**FADE TO CREDITS**

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! If Eric Kripke actually wrote something like this it would make not my day, not my week or month or year, but my entire LIFE.


End file.
